Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The present invention relates to packaging for button cell batteries, and more particularly to button cell packs which inhibit pilfering.
Button cell batteries are typically used in hearing aids, and, are thus small in size having a diameter which cam be less than half the width of a finger. Moreover, the small battery size results in a limited power supply, and requires replacement in a hearing aid at regular intervals. In order to accommodate frequent replacement of these batteries, the batteries are typically sold in packages containing a plurality of the batteries.
One known battery package disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,583 encloses six button cell batteries in a hard plastic case. The package is molded in one piece, and includes a base hingedly connected to a cover. The base includes pockets which receive the batteries. The pockets containing the batteries are covered by a sheet of plastic material which is adhesively attached to the base and each battery. The cover closes over the plastic covered batteries in the pockets. Absent wrapping the package to prevent access by a pilferer by simply opening the cover, there is no deterrent against pilfering. Additional wrapping is expensive, and increases the cost of an already expensive package.
A less expensive package known in the art includes a plastic cover rotatably mounted to a card. The cover includes receptacles which open to the card. Each receptacle receives a single battery which is accessed through a cutout formed in the card. The cover is rotated to align a battery with the cutout, and the battery is popped out of the receptacle through the cutout. The cutout is initially blocked by card material to prevent pilfering prior to purchase. Once a purchaser has removed the card material blocking the cutout, however, inadvertent rotation of the cover could cause a battery to unintentionally fall out of the package. In addition, the flexible card can be bent away from the cover to allow access to the batteries by a pilferer.
The present invention provides a battery pack for batteries. The battery pack includes a flexible card and a cover rotatably fixed relative to said flexible card. A backing is interposed between the card and said cover, and fixed relative to said card. The backing and cover define an enclosed space interposed between the cover and the backing for receiving batteries. Batteries disposed in the space are enclosed by the cover and backing to inhibit pilfering by bending the card. In one embodiment of the invention, overlapping structure further inhibits pilfering. In another embodiment of the invention, the cover is indexed as it rotates to avoid inadvertently aligning a battery with an opening in the card.
A general objective is to provide a battery pack for button cells which is not easily pilfered. This objective is accomplished by providing a backing interposed between the cover and card which protects against a pilferer bending the card to gain access to batteries interposed between the cover and battery.
This and still other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the description which follows. In the detailed description below, preferred embodiments of the invention will be described in reference to the accompanying drawings. These embodiments do not represent the full scope of the invention. Rather the invention may be employed in other embodiments. Reference should therefore be made to the claims herein for interpreting the breadth of the invention.